percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Castella Ammerston
Castella Isadora Ammerston is the daughter of Tartarus, the god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, the Tartarean pit (which is also referred to as Tartarus itself). History Castella's mother was Luciana Ammerston. She was someone who craved difference and uniqueness. So she thought of the strangest things possible and did them. Growing up, Castella had things like crazy furniture, and strange colors. Her clothes were from different times as well, she even had to wear victorian clothes. She finally stopped this at 10, well sort of. She confronted her mother and got up to where it wasn't that weird, but clothes from atleast the 1970's. Her hair was the only thing left untouched. Castella grew up in Michigan right in the middle, near the three great lakes. At school she was teased for the clothes she had to wear, but she made decent grades and had a small close knit group of friends. When she turned 12, a satyr saw her in a dark corner, where usually no one saw her. It wa slike she was hidden in the shadows. When she first stepped into camp, it was like a dark cloud followed her. So people thought she was sort of a pessemistic person. Later, on her 13 birthday, her father claimed her. Everyone was surprised that Tartarus had a child, but that night her father came to her in a dream and gave her a dagger, dipped in the river of Styx. He told her danger would arrive someday, and she needed to defend herself and the side she chose. He said Darkness is not what it seems, and niether does light. From that day on, she took training seriously and trying to find out what he meant. She worked her hardest for years until she and her friends met them... Personality Castella has a determined, hard headed, and stubborn personality. She can sometimes be to serious and needs to have some fun like her friends suggest. She just wants to train to make sure she's ready for the danger ahead. At times she can let it loose, and udner her hard shell is someone who does genually care for her friends. When they fool around she usally discourages them and tells them to get back to work, but at times she smiles and joins in. She acts a bit cold sometimes because she's scared, she doesn't really show it but she is. She doesn't want to fail. Fatal Flaws Stubborness - During her training or any fights between campers, she never gives up. She will keep fighting until her end unless someone stops her. During a training session with an Ares child they fought for hours at the arena and no one was supervising them. Numerous times they almost ended up killing eachother and when someone finally did see them they had to call for Chiron to break it up. Trust - She has a hard time trusting people, so she's not the best friend of any of them. She believes she can do things herself and doesn't need help, but thats just because it's a bit hard for her to trust them. Physical Appearance Castella has long, raven black hair that reaches her waist. At times it seems to be a dark violet mixed with black. She usually has it down with a burgandy ribbon in her hair, she also puts it in a high ponytail or a braid with the same ribbon. She usally wears plain t-shirts of all colors except neon or really bright pinks. She wears long jeans or jean shorts and a necklace given to her by her mother. Its just a faded string with a little charm heart made of stygian iron. She has big eyes that glow like a fire, they seem to be an orange color. She is also 5'5 1/2. Her skin seems to be a white with a little tan. Sort of like honey milk. White with a little bit of color. Relationships Luciana Ammerston - Even though the humilation she loved her mother. She knew that was just who she was and she didn't want to change her. Tartarus - She never exactly knew her father, so she doesn't exactly have one. Acadia Eiffel - Acadia was one of the people along with Jim to show her around camp so she sort of followed her around for a bit until she got a hang of how it all was. She thinks of her as a good friend. They are good training partners, both with a strong spirit and wanting to be victorius. There not as close as Acadia and Jo are but, they do have a strong bond and know they can trust eachother. Joanna Everett - Jo is somewhat a distant person to Castella, she knows who she is but never exactly talked to her. So she doesn't know who Jo is and niether does she of her. Jim Walters - Jim is also a good friend of hers, he showed her around along with Acadia. She also followed him around because she hated going into the Aphrodite cabin. Kenshin Suzuki - She met him in a game of capture the flag and helped Jim protect him from attacks. She thinks of him as a friend and likes to joke around with him at times. Weaknesses and Fears Water - For some reason she is afraid of water. She never learned to swim and has nightmares of drowning. Betrayal - She doesnt get to close or attached to anyone because she thinks they'll betray her. Abilities As a child of Tartarus Castella has certain special abilities *She can control darkness to hide her or she can use it physically. (Ex. a fist of darkness, armor of it, or a cage to trap demons, though it can drain her energy alot if she uses it for to long) *She can also control over some minor demons. *Shadow-travling, she can travel like a child of Hades since she is the daughter of a god of the underworld. Weapons *A dagger dipped in the river of styx *A sword of Stygian Iron that turns into the charmed heart and always appears back on her neck. Category:Mcleo1 Category:Females Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:The Supernatural Chronicles